Time for change
by george2507
Summary: Contains spoliers
1. Chapter 1

May contain spoilers. This is a short part but I promise it should get better

'_I know you Ruth, you're a walking car crash a pain in the backside, but you're not a bad person.'_

His words rang in her ears as she sat on the bus on her usual root home. She couldn't help but feel guilt about her actions as she had 'Once again' been selfish towards Jay. She slumped in her seat at the thought of Jay she could see the desperation in his eyes, the eyes that had melted her heart as he pleaded with her to help him. But once again she had surprised Jay; she had done another unforgivable thing and all for the sake of her career.

When she reached her dark and lonely apartment she sighed at the sight of her messy kitchen as she flickered on the light and poured herself a single glass of well needed wine. Her mind flickered back to when she and Jay shared good times in here. The time he made her eggs the best eggs she had ever tasted to put it that way and when she had the first sigh of their baby being real.

Jay was such a good boyfriend he treated her with respect made her life bright for once, but all she did for him was take way the chance to be a father and now ruin his career. She couldn't do it, not to him he didn't deserve it. She resolved she would get the notes and find out the truth for Jay, the man she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

'All we need to do is find the notes and get out.'

That's what Ruth told herself as she dug through the mess in Mr Fairfax's office. She hoped she could just grab the notes and run, but no look she had been looking for over ten minutes and no sigh.

Then she saw the name.

'Gotcha.' She yelled before quickly looking around and making a swift exit from the office. She quickly made her way through the hectic ED to the staff room locking the door behind her. She couldn't believe she had just done that why couldn't she just keep her nose out maybe Mr Fairfax was right and that Jay would be better of not knowing about the results. NO she told herself she promised she would help him out so that is what she was going to do.

She placed the file on the table and flopped back on the sofa. She starred at the notes for a while wondering what would be hidden beneath, she couldn't take the anticipation anymore she grabbed the notes and began to open the file.

'What's that?' She span around to see a inquisitive Jay looking at her

'Um Jay!' She flung the file behind her back

'Ruth? Is that what I think it is?' He slowly approached her shutting the door behind him. Ruth mentally slapped herself why had she forgotten the other door, now she had explain. Great.

'Jay please listen to me. I just found the notes don't shout.' She tightly closed her eyes waiting for his reaction

'What do they say?'His fist were clenched knowing his career was now in the balance

'I...I haven't opened it.' She stuttered

'Open it!'He raised his voice before calming himself down

'Please.' He said in a softer tone

Her fingertips ran across the top of the seal, she slipped it open and pulled out the notes.

'Jay!' Jay could tell by her expression that it was good news he couldn't resist he picked her up and span her around. Hatred towards her leaving his body, she had finally proved to him that she could do something other than look after herself.

The moment passed and his grip on her fail body fell as her feet made contact with the ground once again. Their faces were so close together his hot breath prickled her pale skin. She couldn't stop herself this opportunity was too good to pass up, she lent up and kissed him there lips locked in a passionate embrace, as her hand moved up to his cheek, everything melted away it was her and Jay and nothing else mattered. He pulled away first a smile growing on his face as she looked up at him her glowing blue eyes burning into him.

'So what do we do now?' He took her hand

'What about us or the notes?' She let out a little giggle

'Both.' He laughed

'Well I think we should sort out the notes first.' She walked away and picked up the notes from the table.

******************

'Tess I told you I could prove that I followed it by the book.'

'Jay you know I believed you It was just that we needed proof.' She said sincerely

'Well we have proof now.' He smiled at Ruth as she handed over the notes

Just as Tess took hold of the notes Mr Fairfax stormed into the office.

'Dr Winters what are you doing?' They all turned to face the furious professor

Jay slipped his hand into Ruth's knowing that she was going to be in a lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

'So you threw this all away for him?'He rolled his eyes at Jay, as Ruth looked down at the floor. She was doing it again she was allowing people to walk all over her.

'Dr Winters?'Mr Fairfax sat down and glared at the pair.

Ruth opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't she shuffled on her feet and moved slightly towards Jay.

'We had an agreement, you would keep your mouth shut and I would give you a credit in the paper.' Jay sprang to life.

'What? You bribed her!'

'Nurse Faldren I was simply doing you a favour, you wouldn't lose your job you would just have to change hospitals. Your young you could start again.' Jay was so angry he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to punch him.

'Nurse Faldren, stop right there.' Jay span around his fist in the air to see Mr Jordan at the door.

'He tried to get me sacked, he's crazy. You bribed Ruth, killed a man and still continue to blame it on me.' Mr Fairfax was speechless all he could do was put his head in his hands and look down.

'Right well I think you and me should have a chat Howard.' Mr Jordan placed the file on the desk

'In private.' He glared at Ruth and Jay and they took it as their cue to leave.

* * *

'Thanks! You know for everything.' Jay turned to face Ruth as she slipped on her coat

'Don't thank me; I did it because you needed me.' Her voice was soft; he could see the care for him in her eyes.

'I better phone Nan she will be so pleased.' He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped closer to her

Ruth could see the sparkle reappearing in his eyes as he starred down at her. He lent down and pushed a piece of hair of her eyes, his touch sending a loving tingle down her spine.

'Jay!'The pair sprung apart as Polly stormed into the staffroom.

'Yeah.' He grinned back at her.

'I just heard Jeff told me. I'm so happy for you.' She leapt onto ay hugging him tightly. It may have only been a friendly hug bit it still shattered Ruth's heart.

'Yeah me to. I'm glad it's over.' He looked at Ruth as Polly let go of him

'Well that means we can go on that date now!' Jay didn't know what to say he liked Polly but not like that he only said he would go on a date with her to make Ruth jealous. Not that he would ever admit that. Now he had Ruth back he didn't need to do this.

'Jay I'm off. Leave you two alone.' He came out of his deep thought.

He could see Ruth stood in the corner by the door a single tear rolling down her delicate cheek. He wanted to stop her. Hug her. Hold her hand. Kiss away every tear. But it was too late she made a swift exit leaving him and Polly.

'Well that's better a bit less awkward.' Polly turned to face jay again

He couldn't do this he needed her as much as he told himself he didn't. He grabbed his jacket and ran after her.

'Jay?' He could hear his name but all he wanted to do was find Ruth.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

She was broken, she thought she could just get Jay back and everything would be ok. Why had she been so stupid? Like he was going to stay single forever, this was Jay for Christ sake.

She needed to clear her head, get some air and most of all rethink her current position firstly with Jay and then with her job. She knew a place; she pulled her coat tighter around her small body and began to walk towards the park.

* * *

Jay couldn't find her he tried her usual root home, her house and he had phoned her to many times he couldn't even remember and left some pretty embarrassing voicemails. But still nothing. He just hoped she hadn't done something stupid.

Why was she so complicated? All the other girls he could read understand. But she was different she was the only girl he had ever loved and now look at them. Alone, seeking each other.

He turned a corner on yet another road. After looking for over an hour and nothing. He needed to stop and think where she would go if she was upset. 'Where would Ruth go?'

Then it hit him she loved the park. He could never understand it such a professional doctor loving something so childish. But then saying that she loved him and he was far too childish for his age.

****************

'You're a hard girl to track down.' Ruth span around to see Jay stood at the gate.

'Well you know me a woman of many talents. One of them being disappearing.' She turned away swinging her feet as the wind pushed her on the swing.

Jay knew she was upset, he opened the gate and approached her.

'Look...' He went to start but he knew from personal experience that actions speak louder than words when it came to Ruth.

He came close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, knelling his knees on the back of the seat.

'I love you Ruth Winters.' He whispered softly in her ear.

He felt her stiffen. She climbed of the swing and turned to face him.

'Do you mean it?' Her voice was horse

'More than anything.' He replied quickly

She was stunned only a month ago he walked away from her when she made her confession.

'So?' He bit at his lip

'I love you Jay Faldren.' Beamed as he Ran towards her catching her in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his moved around her waist. They finally pulled away from each other, both in shock at the others confession.

'Well let's get you home Dr Winters.' He smiled at her as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

So is that a yes or a no. Or are we going to stand here forever.' He stroked her hair. A massive smile on his face.

'We better go, I have an early shift.' She sighed at the thought of work

'Hey it's not that bad. I'm there.' Poked his tongue at her a she took his hand and began to walk towards the gate.

*****************

When they reached Ruth's place Ruth unlocked the door and turned to face Jay

'See you tomorrow?' She smiled at Jay

'What? I thought I could stay over.' The confusion on his face was obvious.

'You can but not yet. I want to do this properly this time. Take it slow.' She entwined their hands.

'Oh.' He suddenly became very interested with his jacket zip

'Looking I'm not saying never. I'm just saying that If we rush we could mess it up and I don't want that. I love you too much.' She placed a finger under his chin so he would look at her.

'I love you to. And I don't want to mess it up neither.'

'So we agree. Take it slow.'

'Yeah so long as I can do this.' He pulled her close to him and kisses her.

'Um I think that would be ok.' She said a she pulled away.

He knew it want going to be easy to resist her, but he had to try at least until she rave into his charm.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

'Morning Dr Winters.' Jay strolled over to Ruth with his usual smirk on his face.

'Nurse Faldren.' She opened her locker and slipped off her coat and placed it inside.

'So did you have a nice sleep? All by yourself.' Jay emphasised the word 'yourself' to Ruth's annoyance.

'Yes. Fine.' She finished buttoning up her scrubs and then turned to face Jay.

'Good I'm pleased. I had a good nice to for your information.' Jay grinned back at her, although she knew he was lying through his teeth.

'Well now we have that clear that we both had a great night. Can I get some work done?' She kissed him quickly on the lips and left the staff room.

Jay watched her leave before looking up at the ceiling in frustration. It had been a week since Ruth had told him to take it slow, and still she hadn't caved in not even to his full jay charm.

'Alright mate.' Jay span around to see a tired Adam entering the staffroom.

'Yeah mate. Just the usual stuff on the mind. You?'

'Women I take and one in particular.' He taped Ruth's locker

'How did you know?' He rolled his eyes

'Because it always is. Trust me mate there not worth it. After a while they just get bored and leave.' He laughed at his own misfortune before slumping back on the sofa.

Jay knew he hadn't been the same since Jess had left. He had been drinking more, his mood swings were daily one day he would be happy and joking with everyone the next he would bite someone's head off for asking if he was ok. And Jay didn't know if it was true but rumour between Noel and Big Mac was that he had slept with Alice.

'It isn't like that, she wants to take it slow.'

'Oh well you got to prove to her that she can trust you and you won't let her down. Or risk losing her.' He downed his tea and stood up slapping Jay on the back before leaving.

Jay was shocked he didn't want to lose her but he didn't know how to prove to her they could take it to the next level. It wasn't like they had never slept together before!

'Jay! Jay!' He came out of his trance to see Tess shouting at him.

'Calm down I'm coming.' He ran his hand through his hair and went back to work.

What could he do, all he could think of was the usual romantic stuff like jewellery or clothes but he knew that she wasn't into any of that. She would prefer some text book or some case study, something he never understood about his girlfriend. God she was difficult.

'Jay I need you in cubicle 3.' He lifted his head up to see Charlie stood in front of him waving a file at him.

'Gramps your back.' He jumped out his seat and hugged the older nurse.

'Yes. And I could do with your help.' He indicated to cubicles.

'Yeah sure. I didn't know you were back yet.' Walked with Charlie

'Well I couldn't stay off forever. This one here.' He pulled back the cubicle curtain.

'I'm sorry I have kept you. I just needed my colleagues help.' Charlie gives his usual smile to the teenager before handing Jay the tweezers to remove the glass.

'Can I take a look at that darling?' She nodded as Jay peeled of the bandage and began work.

Jay was well into his work with a occasional squirm from the girl when Charlie looked up at Jay and spoke.

'A little bird tells me that you and a certain person are back together.' Jay smiled at the reference to Ruth.

'Yeah, we sorted stuff out.' He nodded

'Well I'm glad she's good for you.' Jay laughed

'Well I don't hear that everyday people usually say it is the other way around.'

'You are good for her but she definitely makes you a lot more considerate when you are with her.' He passed Jay a bandage as he finished up.

'Thanks. There you go darling all done.' Jay winked at the girl as he and Charlie left the cubicle.

'She does make a difference to me but...' Jay suddenly spoke turning to face Charlie, as Noel passed him a patients discharge notes.

'What?'

'She wants to take it slow. Meaning no...' He whispered looking around to make sure no-one heard.

'Sex.' He bit his lip

'Oh, and you want to prove she can move further in the relationship.' Jay nodded in agreement.

'Why can you read me so easily?'

'Look after you finished up with the girl come to my office and I'll give you some advice. You seem like you need it.' He patted Jay on the back and walked back to reception.

'Jay come in don't just stand there.' Charlie shouted Jay into the office.

Jay took a set and rubbed his hands on his scrubs.

'Look you want Ruth to trust you and feel safe.' Jay nodded

'You need to show her she is the girl that you spend all those great moments with, show her she is the only one.'

'But I do I take her out, and cook her romantic meals but still she insists on taking it slow.' Jay rolled his eyes.

'Jay this is Ruth you need to show her no matter what you will be there.'

Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks, this was the best way to show her he cared. He would take her to meet his parents.'

Charlie clicked his fingers at Jay.

'I have it, I'm going to introduce her to my mum and dad.'

Charlie smiled at Jay he knew the pair had been through so much but yet after all the arguments they love each other the same. And how Jay had changed since failing for her his boyish charm had gone and now all he wanted to do was please her.

'Now who's day dreaming?' Jay chuckled at the older nurse.

'Hey babe.' Jay smiled at Ruth as she came and stood next to him in reception.

'Tired.' She yawned slightly as he slipped his hand down to hers.

'Well I have a surprise for you tonight.'

'What?' She looked confused

'It's a surprise silly that's the whole point.' He rolled his eyes

'Fine, but it better be good.'

'It will be.' He took his cue to give her a hug; he closed the file and turned to face her.

'Come here.' He said softly.

He pulled her close to him snaking his arm around her waist as she did the same and lent her head on his shoulder, glad of his comfort.

Jay smiled as she nuzzled in his chest the last time they were together she wouldn't even walk into work together now they were hugging in the middle of reception. How he loved his crazy workaholic.

They finally pulled apart when Jeff and Dixie came storming through the doors heading for recues.

'Dr winters. Recues.' Mr Jordan shouted her.

'I...I better.' She pointed to recues.

'Yeah go. I'll pick you up from yours at seven ok.' She waved a hand of acceptance before running off to recues.

Jay smirked she didn't have a clue about his master plan. He just hoped it would work.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

'Jay where are we going?' Ruth complained as she eyed him up.

'Were nearly there. Stop complaining.' He said as they walked down the unfamiliar street.

'Nearly where. Just tell me if we are so close.' She tilted her head and gave him the look that made him go weak at the knees.

He came out of her spell' Stop it I know what you're doing and I'm still not telling you. It's a surprise.' He poked her nose.

'Fine.' She folded her arms and pretended to be hurt.

'Hey.' He pulled his hands out of his pocket and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

'I hate you sometimes.' She pouted at him.

'You mean, love me sometimes.' He smiled at her as she nuzzled into his chest.

They walked in silence until Jay stopped them in front of a small detached house on the corner of the street.

'Were here.' He removed his arm from her shoulder and took her hand. Firstly out of nervousness and then out of terror at how she would react to what he was going to tell her.

'Jay I thought you said...' Jay stopped her and placed his finder on her lips and led her up to the small wooden gate.

'This is...' He gulped before turning to face her taking both her hands.

'Jay tell me, I'm starting to worry now.' She stroked his hand with her thumb.

'Don't kill me but this is my parents. I wanted you to meet them. And they want to meet you.'

He watched as Ruth's face turned to complete horror, she slipped her hands away from his and stepped back.

'Ruth please. Don't freak out.' He walked towards her

'What do you expect me to do Jay? I said take it slow but instead you do the complete opposite and take me to meet your parents.' She sighed deeply.

'Ruth I love you and I want your parents to meet the person that makes their son so happy. Why is that so bad?' He saw tears in her icy blue eyes.

'And I love you to but...' She stopped gathered her thoughts and then continued.

'Meeting your parents is a big deal and if I meet them soon you will be asking to meet mine.' Her voice was horse.

'I know it's a big deal. I want to show my parents how much you mean to me.' He took her hand and gripped it tightly.

'And you won't ask to...' He stopped her placing a finger on her plump lips.

'If you don't want me to meet your parents, I understand. Why wouldn't I? You don't see them anymore so I don't need to meet them. Just me and you from now on. OK?' He whipped a falling tear away before kissing her forehead.

'Come on then.' She ran a hand through her hair.

'What?' he looked confused.

'Well are we going to stand out here forever? They're be waiting.' He grinned at her before gripping her hand even tighter and walking up to the old wooden door.

'You ready?' He turned to look at her as she nodded. He knew she was nervous as she shuffled closer to him and she was nearly squeezing the life out of his hand.

'Jamshid why didn't you tell us your girlfriend was so clever?' Ruth blushed at his mother's compliment as she poured them all a glass of wine.

'Sorry mum. There is so much to say about her.' He smiled at Ruth.

They had been there for nearly an hour and so far everything seemed to be going well. At first Ruth was nervous and struggled to let go of Jay's hand but as the night had gone on she had become more comfortable and relaxed around them. His parents were lovely just normal down to earth people pleased that their only child had finally met a nice girl.

'So Ruth do you work at the same hospital as Jay?' His father interrupted her thoughts.

'Sorry. Yes I had been working there about two and a half years before Jay arrived.' She smiled at the memory of Jay's first Day.

'Oh I see. So do you think you will stay there or will you move around?' His father sipped on his drink.

'Well I would have liked to have gone into neurosurgery but right now I am happy with what I'm doing.' She blushed slightly.

They sat there for another half an hour chatting about Jay as a child before Jay stood up and announced that he and Ruth should get home.

'Jamshid stay.' His mum complained as Ruth stood up as well.

'Mum when will you stop calling me that? It's Jay.' He rolled his eyes as Ruth and his parents laughed at his outburst.

Once she had pulled herself together his mum turned to face Ruth as she zipped up her jacket.

'I hope to see you again darling.'

'Me to it was nice meeting you both.' Ruth smiled as Jay slipped his hand down to hers.

As the pair headed towards the door with his parents following close behind ay whispered in Ruth's ear.

'So how was it?' He whispered softly.

'She simply gave him a nod and walked out the house.

After the short walk back to Ruth's place the pair stopped outside her front door.

'So?'Jay rocked on his feet starring down at Ruth.

'Jay, what you did today was... Amazing. You took a big step and it made me see that you and me are forever, no more mistakes.' She slowly lent forward and wrapped her arms around his neck before catching his soft lips in a passionate kiss.

'That was nice.' Jay grinned at her.

'What?'She looked innocent at him.

'I just love kissing you.' He kissed her again.

'Well so do I...Maybe we should take this inside.' Her eyes were fixed on Jay as e bit his lip.

'Are you sure? We don't have to' She knew he was lying he wanted it as much as she did so she just grabbed his hand and led him into the house.

Once they got inside Jay closed the door behind them and turned to see Ruth removing her shoes. He slowly approached her and bent down and began to kiss her neck his heart rate increasing with every kiss, she pulled away and began to pull off his t-shirt as his hands ventured under her top.

'Lets get rid of this.' Ruth said seductively as she whipped of his t-shirt. He smiled at her as she ran her fingers up his bare chest; he couldn't hold back anymore he took control on one swift movement he flung of her top off forcing them both to fall onto the stairs in a uncomfortable tangle of arms and legs.

'Lets go somewhere more comfortable.' Jay panted slightly before taking her hand and leading her upstairs for a night of passion.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The moment he had been waiting for had come, the moment when he could open his eyes and see her lay next to him wrapped in his arms. She was a angle her eyes lightly shut and her cheeks rosy, in all the times he had watched her sleep this time felt different for some reason.

He moved his arm to around her waist causing her eyes to flicker open, his face lit up once again as she grinned back at him.

'Hey.' Her voice was soft.

'You ok?' He stroked her cheek lovingly.

'Couldn't be better.' She pulled the duvet up to their necks and moved closer to Jay.

'Either could I. Although we have work today.' He wrinkled his nose at the thought of getting out of bed.

'For once I have to agree with you.' She ran her cold foot up his bare leg.

'Um Dr Winters I think you need warming up.' He grinned at her as his hands ran up her leg sending a shiver down her spin.

'Um...Well as much as I would like that. I don't like being late for work.' She kissed him before grabbing Jay's t-shirt and throwing it over her and then climbing out of of bed and walking to the bathroom.

'Spoil sport' Jay complained as he propped up his pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

But if he was honest he didn't care last night had been amazing he could finally hold her in his arms and run his hands across her back. It felt like all this extra weight had been lifted and now he could breathe easy again.

'You alright mate, you seem different.' Noel eyed up Jay as he grinned at him.

'Couldn't be better.'

'Oh, ok.' He scratched his head before turning back to his work.

Jay knew why he was asking, as he had been grinning madly all day which in recent months was a rare sight. But he didn't care he was on cloud nine and on-one or nothing could bring him down from that.

'Jay I think your needed.' Noel gave Jay the heads up as Polly and the new paramedic Jamie brought through a patient. But it seemed different it wasn't just one doctor it was all of them Mr Jordan, Zoe, Adam and Ruth. He knew something was up from that as he followed the group to recues.

'Jay maybe you shouldn't do this.' Ruth placed a caring hand on his shoulder as Polly reeled off the list of injuries.

'Ruth what's going on?' He starred at her as she gloved up.

'Jay listen to me, He's going to be ok. He's just got a little over worked.' As soon as she said that he knew who it was and when Adam stepped away to reveal Charlie lay out unconscious on the bed Jay knew he was right.

Jay couldn't breathe he felt sick, Charlie was back in this situation again. He knew he had come back too soon and doing to man shifts. He slowly approached the bed as the team worked on the wise nurse.

'Charlie! Is he ok?' He turned his attention back to Ruth. She could see the fear in his eyes as he starred at her.

'Nurse Faldren. Leave us to it.' Mr Jordan shouted at Jay.

'No. I want to help, I need to help.' Jay pleaded

Ruth took jay's hand and led him towards the door he was in complete and utter shock one minute he was on cloud nine and now he was facing losing someone very close to him.

'Come on babe. Get a tea, let us do our job.' She placed her hand on his cheek as he sighed deeply in frustration.

'I need to...' She stopped him placing a finger on his lip.

'You need to calm down and get a tea. Jay he's going to be fine.' Her voice was soft she wanted to reassure him but she also knew that Charlie was in a bad way.

'Ok. But I'm coming back soon.' He ran a hand through his hair before taking a quick glance back at Charlie and leaving recues.

'Dr Winters. Help now!' Ruth rushed over to help the team as they struggled to stabilize Charlie.

He was in a daze; they were all in a daze as the rest of the staff stood outside recues. They had been waiting for an hour but it felt like days and nothing, on-one had left and on-one had gone in .Nothing

Jay raised his head as a tired looking Adam appeared from recues. They all stood up anticipating his answer.

'He's ok guys but he's got to go up to ICU.' They all sighed in relief.

A few moments later Ruth and Zoe came through informing Big Mac he was needed.

'Hey.' She sat down next to him running her hand across his cheek.

'You look shattered.' A smile graced his lips she always knew how to make him feel better.

'Thanks. Is he ok?' he turned to face her.

'Yeah, but he needs to go up to ICU.' They both looked up as Big Mac pushed Charlie into the lift.

'Can I see him?' He stood up ready to approach him.

'Tomorrow you need to sleep now.' She grabbed his hand as he tried to pull away from her grip.

'Please. Just a sec.' He pleaded with her but she wasn't giving in she knew that he needed to calm down a little before he saw Charlie.

'No Tess is going up with him. Give them time to sort him out.' She shook her head as the lift doors closed.

'Fine.' He said dully. He knew Ruth was looking after his best interest but it didn't stop him being annoyed with her.

A silence fell between the pair as more and more people entered the ED.

'I'm going home my shifts over. Like you said I need to rest.' He said it with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'You're mad with me.' Her head fell she didn't want him to be mad. She just wanted him to get some sleep.

He didn't want to upset her and he knew that his words had done just that.

'Look I'm just tired, I need to get home and sleep. It's been a long day.' He looked up at the ceiling as she didn't reply.

'I'm not mad at you.' He pointed out as she shuffled on her feet.

Finally he couldn't take her silence anymore he used his finger to raise her head to look at him.

'Are you sure?' She finally spoke.

'Yes, come here I could never be mad at you when you're trying to help me can I.' He came close to her wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

They eventually pulled apart when Ruth began to feel eyes on them.

'Well.' She blushed slightly as Jay pushed aside a piece of hair that was covering her eye.

'I better get home, but were ok right?' He rubbed her arm.

'Course we are.' She lent up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I...I better get off, Nan will be waiting.' He winked at her as they walked towards the staffroom. Ruth stopped by the door as Jay entered to collect his things.

He threw his rucksack over his shoulder before pulling something out of his dirty scrub pocket and passing it to Ruth.

'What's this?' She looked confused as jay jogged away from her turning around when he reached the exit.

'Love you.' He grinned before making a swift exit from the emergency department.

As the door swung shut, Ruth opened her palms to reveal love heart harribo , she smiled to herself even the smallest romantic thing that Jay did made her feel weak at the knees.

He felt refreshed he knew Charlie wasn't going to be back to normal straight away but he was pleased he was going to get better.

He dug his hands deeper into his pockets as the wind hit him as he approached the familiar hospital. Once he had dumped his clothes in his locker he headed up to ICU. When he reached the door he buzzed he rocked on his heels as he waited, soon enough a short brown haired nurse approached the door.

'Can I help?' She leaned on the wooden door frame.

'Yes I was wondering if I could see Charlie Fairhead.' He gave her the trademark Jay smile.

'Well Mr Fairhead could do with his rest after his turn last night.' His face dropped.

'What? Is he ok?' he felt like he couldn't breathe he needed, he wanted answers.

'Sir he needs time, maybe come back later.' She gave him a smile before shutting the door.

He was shocked, he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, he needed some air so he ran, and he ran out the ward, out the hospital and out of the eye shot of prying eyes.

She found him slouching against the wall, heavy tears streaming down his face. She darted over to him wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck as he turned to face her, his eyes were bright red and he looked like he had run a emotional marathon as he sobbed into her scrub top.

'Hey, Hey calm down tiger. What's happened?' She rubbed his back.

He didn't reply he just continued to sob into her shoulder. After a few straight minute of crying he pulled away from her and breathed in deeply.

'They won't let me see him. The nurse said he took a turn for the worse in the night.' He quickly blurted out as Ruth ran her hand through his messy hair.

'Jay listen to me. Tonight me and you will demand to go up there. Because I can't see you in this state again.' She said before turning to see Dixie and Jeff unloading a patient.

'I should...'She stuttered before Jay nodded to her to say it was ok.

'I'll meet you after my shift and we will go up and see him.' She shouted back at him before turning on her heels and running with the paramedics.

They stood there hand in hand waiting for the nurse to appear after their shift as Ruth had promised.

'Your back.' She sounded sarcastic

'Yeah and I would like to see Charlie if that's ok.' He squeezed Ruth's hand.

'Well...'she went to make her excuse.

'Look five minutes that's it, he just wants five minutes.' Ruth interrupted her raising her voice in frustration.

'Fine, come through. Five minutes.' She rolled her eyes as Jay rushed through the doors with Ruth closely behind.

'Go!' Ruth let his hand go as he began to enter the ward.

'What? You're not coming in with me.' He rubbed his neck.

'You'll only be in there for a bit I'll wait. 'She titled her head slightly looking deeply into his eyes.

'I think I love you too much Dr Winters. 'He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly before disappearing into the ward.

There were tubes and wires surrounding him he didn't look like the real Charlie. The black circles around his eyes and his still form, Jay's eyes fell to his head the brushing from where he had fallen was obvious as the blue and black patches covered the side of his head. He sat down in the worn chair just taking in the sight of Charlie.

'You better get well soon gramps or I'll start running Tess ragged again.' Jay chuckled slightly.

'Sir times up.' The moody nurse poked her head around the door.

He gave her a simple nod before turning back to Charlie.

'Right mate I have to go but Louis is coming up soon and Tess.' A lump began to appear in his throat.

Jay puffed out his cheek trying to hold off the tears as he made a quick exit from the ward.

'Jay?' Ruth stood up as Jay entered the corridor

He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around Ruth and held her tightly promising to himself that he would never let go of her.

'What was that for?' Ruth let a smile grace her face as she pulled away.

'Because I love you.' He grinned back at her and took her hand leading her away from the horrible hospital atmosphere.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Ruth pov see if you like it

She felt better she could support Jay like he had done some many times for her, she could be his shoulder to cry on when he would get home his eyes filled with tears or just someone to listen to his problems.

Life since Charlie had been admitted was strange the ED was quite and Jay well he had good and bad days. One day he would spend hours up by his bed side and the next he would be taking Ruth and the gang down to the pub for a few drinks. But in Ruth's eyes she could see he was hurting, Charlie didn't seem to be getting any better since he had been up there and Jay wasn't taking it in the best way, but she knew one thing that she would be there when ever he needed her.

'We have an Amanda Green, found unconscious by her husband. Her heart rate is slow and she has a cut to the top of her head, also she has some pretty bad bruising to her arm and back.' Jeff and Polly slammed through the doors with Ruth and Lenny in hot pursuit.

'Ok can I get a IV line in.' Ruth gave her orders to Lenny as she began treatment.

Ruth and Lenny were well into their treatment when Amanda's husband burst through the doors bolting over to his wife's side.

'Sir...could you please step back to allow us to treat your wife.' Ruth sounded irritated as Lenny tried to pull the man away.

'No I need to talk to her.' The man glared at Lenny and approached them again.

'Darling what happened?'Ruth's eyes scanned the man as he stroked his wife's forehead. Ruth knew something was up, she could feel it.

'Amanda!'Her eyes shifted back to her patient as she stirred.

'Mrs Green. Could you please remain still, we are in the middle of treating you!'Lenny informed the women as she began moving around.

'Darling! Darling.' Her husband took her hand and gave her a weak smile.

'No! No. Get away from me.' The women flung her arms in the air before screaming at Ruth to remove her husband.

'Sir I suggest you leave.' She demanded as he slowly turned and left recues.

'Ok Mrs. Green could you please stay still whilst I finish up and then we'll leave you to calm down.' Ruth glared back at the man before starting treatment again.

Once she had finished she left recues and headed for the staffroom. As she pushed open the door and headed to her locker she felt eyes glaring onto her back, she span around to see Mr Green stood in front of her.

'You shouldn't be in here.' Her voice was stern.

'And you should keep out of me and my wife's business.' He spat back at her.

'Well she is my patient and I am here to treat her and I couldn't do that with you there.' She gritted her teeth.

'You listen to me. Stay out of my wife's way.' He approached Ruth his fist clenched.

'No. She's my patient.' She replied quickly, but it was too late as she couldn't react to what he did next. He swung his fist around her face hitting her in the jaw. She dropped to the floor holding her face as Mr Green sprinted out of the staffroom.

She was dazed everything was a blur as she struggled to focus her eye sight after coming around from the almighty knock she had got to her face. She slowly stoop up and made her way over to the mirror by the sink, she looked a mess, no worse than that she looked like she had been in the fight her cheek was beginning to bruise and her face was all puffed out.

'God Ruth what happened to you.' She turned around to see Zoe stood at the door.

She went a deep shade of red before trying to cover the bruise with her hand.

'Ruth?'Zoe sounded concerned for the young doctor.

'He...I...He punched me.' Zoe still had a look of confusion.

'Mrs Green's husband, he punched me for getting involved.' She ran her had across her cheek.

'God Ruth let me get nick.' Zoe left the room only to return minutes later with Nick in tow.

'Dr Winters?'

After a long chat with nick and a quick cheek over by Tess Ruth headed to the staffroom to collect her things as Nick said he couldn't have her working looking like that.

She saw Mrs Green sitting alone in recues and she couldn't just walk away she would have it on her conscious if she ever came back with anything more serious. She looked around before sneaking into recues and approaching the women.

'Dr I was.' She stopped when she noticed Ruth's face.

'What happened?'She nodded to Ruth's now bruised right cheek.

'Well me and your husband had a little disagreement and well...'She paused slightly thinking how to word it best.

'He punched me.' The women placed her hand over her mouth in shock before looking up at Ruth once more.

'I'm so sorry I never thought he would hit anyone-else.' She stopped when she realised what she had said.

'Loo I came in here to ask you whether your injuries could have anything to do with your husband and by what you just said it sounds like they could.' Ruth said bluntly.

'look he is a great guy but he just likes to control everything and that's when he gets violent. Please don't tell anyone he'll kill me.' She pleaded with Ruth.

'I won't if you don't want me to. But what you have to ask yourself is that if he says he loves you then why is he hitting you? I know that my boyfriend would never hit me but can you say the same for your husband?' Ruth said truthfully before turning and leaving her alone once again.

As slipped her bag on her shoulder Noel appeared at the door.

'Ruth Mr Jordan told me to tell you that Mrs Green has reported her husband to the police.' She gave him a smile as he disappeared back to reception.

She was pleased that her words had got through; she knew how it felt to be hit around by someone that was suppose to love you and she could almost guarantee that in the end they really didn't care.

As Ruth stands at the familiar bus stop she smiles at the thought of home and relaxing ij front of the TV and drinking a hot cup of coffee. She was surprised that Jay hadn't called or texted her all day as he always made sure he spoke to her even if it was only to say 'I love you. 'But she assumed that he could be sleeping after the long week he had, so she brushed it off as the bus pulled up and she climbed on ready for a night of peace.

'Hey!'The sound of Jay's voice made a smile creep onto her face as she turned teh corner to her flat.

'Hey! You ok?' She used her free hand to pull her keys from her bag.

'Yeah I'm alright. I just thought I'd phone to see how you were.' She laughed slightly at his care for her.

'But it doesn't matter because I can see you now.' Ruth's head rose to see Jay sat on her doorstep.

She smiled at him but to her surprise he didn't return it as she got closer to her boyfriend she could see blood seeking through his white polo shirt. Her pace quickened as she began to worry about him.

'Jay!' Tears began to build in her eyes.

His head rose and it took away her breath. Blood was everywhere on his clothes and he had a number of deep cuts to his face and arm.

'I need you.' He pleaded before bursting into tears as Ruth wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

'What happened? Jay you look a mess.' She pulled away from him and stroked his hair.

'Can I come in? I can't go back to Nan's; she can't see me like this.' His voice trembled slightly as he tried to hold back the tears.

All she did was nod and stand up offering him a hand as she did so.

'Babe what happened?' Jay ignored her question and made his way towards the door.

Ruth knew something was up from this as Jay said they could tell each other anything. She just hoped he would confine in her soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Usually it was Jay that woke first just to get a chance to stare at Ruth for a god half an hour. But this morning Ruth stirred first she cautiously turned to face Jay making sure not to wake him. His cheek was blue and both his eyes swollen, he didn't look the same in her eyes. She lightly stroked his cheek partly out of comfort for herself at the fact he was ok and lying next to her. His eyes flew open to look at her as her fingers ran across his lip.

'Hi.' He winched at the pain as he moved his arm to her waist.

'You ok?'She looked deep into his eyes as he moved closer to her.

'A little sore, but I'm ok apart from that.' He whispered before looking at Ruth's cheek.

'What happened?' He looked confused as she looked away from him.

'Ruth?'His face looked serious she could tell he wasn't going to drop it until she told him.

'A patient husband punched me for getting involved in recues.' He ran his fingers over her bruised cheek.

'Why didn't you tell me? Who was he?'His body tensed at the thought of someone hurting his girlfriend.

'I didn't tell you because you was in a state last night and I wanted to get you sorted...He was just a very angry guy just leave it. Now are you going to tell me what happened to you?' She sighed as Jay began to fiddle with the bed sheets.

'Jay Faldren. I thought you said we could tell each other anything.' She took his hand to stop him fiddling.

'You can, don't ever think you can't tell me anything.' He replied quickly.

'Go on then.' She nodded at him to continue.

'I...I was walking into town to get some things for your place as I was going to cook you a meal, when this guy came beg=hind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me against a wall.' He choked back the tears, as Ruth squeezed his hand for him to continue.

'He tried to grab me bag, but I pulled him back to try and see his face. Then he punched me.' A tear ran down his cheek.

'Baby.' Ruth whipped away his tear.

'When he punched me I dropped to the floor and he kept kicking and kicking me.' He took in a deep breath.

'It was my dad.' Ruth looked confused as he ran his hand through his hair.

'What?'Ruth's voice faltered slightly as she struggle d to understand what Jay had jus said.

'He wanted drug money and I said no so he beat me up.' He cringed at the thought of his father.

'Jay why would he want drug money? When I met him the other day he didn't like he took drugs.'

'That because Eric my step dad. My real dad left me and my sister with my Nan after my mum left him and went off with Eric. I've only just started seeing her again, that's why Nan's so important to me she's been my mum, dad and Nan all the time. And my dad well I never planned to see him ever again.' He took a deep breath in he knew he was taking a risk telling Ruth this, she thought her family was messed up well his wasn't perfect.

'Hey, don't cry. He's a waste of space, a loser. Look I'm ok now.' He pulled Ruth into a hug as hot tears rolled down from her blood shot eyes.

After a while are tears slowed down and she managed to peel herself from Jay's arms.

'What you doing?' He sat up as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the landing.

'To get you a coffee before I go to work.' She gave him a weak smile before disappearing down stairs.

'Please let me come in.' Jay pleaded down the phone to Ruth as she sat in the staff room on her break.

'No!' Her voice was stern.

'Fine, but at least let me come and see Charlie?'She rolled her eyes at his persistence.

'On one condition. You report your dad to the police.' There was a long silence as she waited for his reply.

'I don't think I can, he's still my dad.' He sounded close to tears.

'Jay please. Think about it at least.' She whispered as Big Mac entered the room.

'Ok. Do you mind if I stay at yours, I don't really want Nan seeing me like this?'

'Of course. I'll buy some food on my way home and cook you something nice.' He laughed slightly.

'Alright I better let you go Mr Jordan will want his pet back.' He chuckled to himself.

'OI you. Love you.' She smiled

'Love you to.' The dead tone at the end of the phone brought Ruth back to work mood as she downed the last of her cold tea and went back to work.

After her brief conversation with Jay Ruth headed back to the ED only to be greeted by Nick wanting her up in his office immediately. She was slightly worried that he was going to say something was wrong with her work but as soon as she got in there she realised he wasn't worried about her. It was Charlie. He explained that his condition was worsening after they had taken away the ventilator, and he knew that Jay and the older nurse were very close so he wanted to inform Ruth just in case the worse was to happen. She didn't know what to say after that Jay had enough on his plate with his dad now Charlie getting worse would just send him into turmoil. But she knew that if she didn't tell him he would never forgive her so she formulated a plan in her mind of how to break it to him. And boy did she hope it would work.

'hey you, let me get one of those.' Jay smiled at Ruth as he opened the door for her grabbing one of her shopping bags as she walked through the door.

'You should be resting.' She complained as they headed through to the kitchen.

'What did you expect me to do sit on the sofa whilst my girlfriend struggled to carry the shopping through the door?' She laughed at him as he placed the bag on the table.

'No but I want you to get better, so that means nothing to strenuous.' He rolled his eyes at her.

'so does that mean I can't do this.' He came close to her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

His breath tickled her skin as his eyes scanned her, she lent up and kissed him deeply her hands running through his thick black hair .As his hands ran up her t-shirt, she pulled away quickly and looked up at him.

'Jay Faldren what d you think you're doing?' She hung off his neck as he grinned down at her.

'Me? Just kissing my beautiful girlfriend. Is that so bad?' He pouted at her. As she moved up and kissed his bruise cheek.

'Kissing it better.' Ruth said seductively before kissing him up his neck and then to his lip once more. He saw his chance and deepened the kiss, keeping their lips locked together as he moved through to the longue. When they got into the longue he fell back on the sofa making Ruth fall back with him. She continued to kiss him as he began removing her t-shirt. Before she could complain he wiped it off her and ran is fingers across her back making patterns across her small body as she gave slight moans as he kissed her collar bone.

'Shall we take this up-stairs?'Jay wiggled is eyebrows as Ruth began to un-buckle his belt.

'I think that would be a good idea.' He pulled her off the sofa and grabbed her around the waist and began carrying her towards the stairs.

When they reached the stairs Ruth managed to escape from his grip and pulled his hand to stop him.

'Hey I thought we were...'He winked at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

'I need to talk to you first. Please?' She titled her head at him. Smiling at the fact she wanted to have a serious conversation with him when both of them are half naked.

'Umm .Talk. Sex .Sex .Talk.' He chuckled as she smiled at him encouraging him to follow her.

'Fine. But next upstairs missy.' He pointed his finger at her as she led him through to the kitchen table.

She sat him down taking his hand and gripping it tightly. She puffed out her cheeks wondering how to tell him something like this; she was never any good at this kind of things.

'Babe.' His voice was soft as she looked away from him.

'Mr...Um Jordan, he called me into his office today.' She paused looking at his concerned face.

'What happened?'He placed his hand on her leg.

'He told me to tell you that, Charlie has worsened since they took the ventilator away.' He paled as tears sprung in his eyes. She dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around him pulling his head to cry into her chest.

After his tears had slowed and he could breath once more he pulled away from her and wiped any stray tears away.

'Jay it's ok to be upset you know.' He stood up and grabbed her house phone.

'I know, I just need to straighten myself up to call the hospital.' He took a deep breath in.

Just as he dialled the last two numbers into the phone it rang, he rolled his eyes and answered it. Ruth just sat there waiting for his reaction as he had turned his back to her, so all she could hear was the odd yeah and no and then he turned to face her.

'That was the hospital.' Ruth scanned his eyes looking for answers but they were blank. What had happened?


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

'Jay?' Ruth stood up ready for his reply.

'Charlie…He woke up about an hour ago.' He beamed as her shoulders relaxed.

'You got me worried then.' She hit him playfully.

'Sorry. I cant believe it he's going to be ok.' He smiled as Ruth snaked her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He smiled down at her kissing the top of her head.

'Hey you.' Ruth pulled her head away from him and looked up at him.

'What?' She wrinkled her nose at him and he couldn't resist the urge he softly kissed her nose making her blush slightly.

'Thank you, for everything you've been my rock over the last couple of weeks. I don't know what I would have done without you.'

'Your welcome. That's what I'm here for and because I love you.' She blushed even more at how cheesy it sounded before nuzzling back into his chest.

'As much as I like this, I need to go out.' He took his arms from her waist and tried to make his way towards the door but Ruth refused to let go of him.

'What you doing? Let go!' He laughed at her being so stubborn.

'No. I know where you going and I wont allow it. Charlie wont want to see you looking like that.' She said childishly tightening her grip on him.

'Well for your information I'm going to the police station.' He smiled at her as she let her grip on him fall and she looked up at him.

'Really?' He nodded at her.

'Yeah I need to do this for us, to make sure he never hurts me Nan, Elham or you. If that's what I have to do to protect you lot, I will.' He grabbed his t-shirt from the side and turned to face Ruth again.

'Do you want me to come?' She looked concerned.

'I think I should do this by myself. Be the man I need to be.' He said honestly as Ruth nodded in agreement.

'You better go before I start crying again.' She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

'Yeah, Can I get a Dr Winters hug before I go?' He smiled weakly at her as she held her arms open for him as he snaked his arms around her waist and held her close taking in her usual Ruth cent before letting her go kissing her soft lips and leaving. Without a word.

This was hard; maybe I could just turn around and pretend I reported him no one would know. Jay thought to himself as he stood outside the police station pondering the consequences of his actions.

No!

He had to do it for the three most important woman in his life make sure he never came after them, he would never forgive himself if he mugged his Nan or Elham. And

If he ever touched Ruth it would kill him. He dug his hands deep into his pockets and walked towards the station.

'Hello sir can I help?' The officer looked at Jay.

'I…I would like to report a mugging.' He took a deep breathe in.

'Ok then come through.' The officer opened a side room to Jay as they both entered.

This was a big step for him, his father was still family. But the thought of Ruth made him see he didn't need his dad he had his Nan and Elham. And Ruth she was his future, no looking back to the past.

She hoped he would be ok. Maybe she should have gone held his hand whilst he told them. She understood his decision to go alone, but she hated sitting around waiting for him to come back or maybe he wouldn't he might go for a drink. She hoped he wouldn't when he was drunk she could never get a sane word from him.

Stop it!

She was thinking the worst Jay wouldn't do that he would call her first if he was going to the pub and then she would coax him home with a few loving words. All she needed to do was sit and wait for him.

She needed to do something it was killing her just sitting here. Waiting. She stood up and went through to the kitchen to unpack the shopping they had left out. She began unpacking the items humming to herself as she did so, she smiled when she saw a note from Jay placed on the side she guessed she wasn't meant to see it as it looked like one of those young school boy notes it wrote 'Jay for Ruth.' She laughed at his love for her as she finished unpacking. Once she had finished she lent on the kitchen sink wondering what to do next.

Knock, knock.

Ruth head rose as she heard the door being knocked she knew it wasn't Jay he had a key and it wouldn't be anyone from work they just wouldn't come round. Do who was it? She ventured over to the door as the mysterious guest knocked again.

'Hello can I help?' Ruth looked confused as she opened the door and a man in scruffy jeans and a dirty jacket looked back at her.

He eyed Ruth up as she opened the door to get a good look at him.

'You look like the kind of girl he would go for, beautiful1' He smirked at her the confusion on her face obvious.

'I beg you pardon.' She glared at him.

'You date my son. Jay. He defiantly got a good one with you.' He said smugly as Ruth became slightly worried from knowing his identity.

'You…you beat up Jay. What the hell are you doing here? She barked at him.

'Feisty to. I'm here for my money. Get Jay out here!' He sneered at her.

'He's not here and I doubt that he would ever give you money. So if you don't mind.' She went to slam the door in his face but he placed his foot in the way preventing is shutting.

'I don't think so. He owes me.' He pushed the door open and approached Ruth.

'Please just leave. I'll tell him you called.' He could see the fear striking through Ruth's eyes as he cornered her.

'I need it now!' He glared at Ruth his blood shot eyes sending a shiver down her spine.

She didn't know what to say she knew that Jay would never give him money but she was scared. What if he? She couldn't risk it she grabbed her handbag from the side and thrust it into his hands.

'Take it! Get out now!' He chuckles as he roots in her bag looking for what he needs. He grabs her mobile and purse before leaning close up to Ruth.

'Don't think I won't be back.' Whispered before disappearing from the house and down the street.

Jay smiled as he headed up towards Ruth place he had done something which would ensure he never hurt them.

He stopped her door was open and her door looked like it had been kicked by the footprint on it. He climbed the steps cautiously checking the area, as he got closer.

'Ruth? Ruth baby?' He was worried what was going on? He hoped she was ok.

When he reached the inside and looked around at the mess, her books from the cabinet were all over the floor and her bag was emptied all over the floor. He ran through to the lounge it was empty Ruth's usual neatness still remained. Then he headed through to the kitchen, at first he didn't see her. Her hair was stuck to her face and she was shacking, her legs pulled up to her chest and she was lightly sobbing in the corner.

He was over there like a flash wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to him

'Baby! What happened?' She was shaking, he kissed her head to try and stop her crying.

It took a while for him to calm her down, but when she did she pulled her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

'Please don't leave again.' She whimpered.

'What happened?' He rubbed her arm to comfort her.

'He came here he wanted money. I tried to stop him, but he pushed his way in and he threatened me, I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry.' She gripped his t-shirt.

'Who did? Babes don't say sorry. Tell me what happened!' He kissed her forehead.

'Your dad he wanted you. I tried but..' She couldn't control her emotions she began crying once again, pushing her head into his chest.

'Come here. I'm the one who should be sorry. I promise you he wont hurt you again.' He sighed deeply he thought it was over and now this. He had taken it to far this time.

'Hey. You feeling any better?' Jay said to Ruth as he joined her on the sofa where she was sitting.

'Yeah I was a bit shaken up.' She gave him a weak smile before leaning her head on his shoulder.

'Babe I know you need me here, but I cant help but think about Nan and Elham. What if he goes round there next? I need to be there.' He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Umm…yeah you should. I'll be fine. Go!' She pulled herself away from Jay and allowed him to get up as well.

'Your sure.' Ruth nodded in agreement but jay could tell she was lying as tears were beginning to build in her eyes and she was shuffling on her feet awkwardly.

'Come with me, I need to protect you all. Come to Nan's.' He bit his lip.

'I…What if she doesn't want me there.' Her voice faltered.

'Ruth, I was going to ask you to meet her soon. Why not now?' He took her hand.

'Jay.' She looked into his eyes.

'Please. I need you to come.' He pleaded with her.

'Ok, yeah I'll come. You need me.' He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly.

She didn't know why he needed her to be there but she couldn't let him down. He was to important to her and if that meant going to say with his Nan, then that is what she would do. She just hoped his dad would stay away so everything could go back to normal.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

'Morning darling.' Jay's Nan's soft voice startled Ruth.

'Morning.' Ruth yawned as she padded through to the kitchen where the family were eating.

'Tired dear, Elham was going to wake you but I thought you could do with the extra sleep.' She smiled at Ruth as she passed her a coffee.

'Thanks. I was in need of a few extra hours, this past weeks have been hard.' She sat on the chair across from Jay's younger sister sipping on the hot liquid.

It had been a hard couple of weeks for both Ruth and Jay. At first Ruth found it hard to mix with his family she was so use to living alone that she didn't know how to act around them. And Jay was completely obsessed with protecting them he was forgetting to be Jay, Ruth knew he was looking out for them but she just missed Jay, she wanted her boyfriend back.

'Hey you.' Ruth's thoughts were interrupted by Jay entering the room and kissing her on the forehead.

'How was work?' She asked as he kissed his Nan's cheek before leaning on the side.

'It was alright. I hate working nights and leaving you lot.' He winked at Ruth making her blush.

'Don't you mean you miss sharing a bed with your girlfriend.' Jay's sister interrupted.

'And that.' He rolled his eyes as his sister laughed at her comment.

'Anyway, I have something for you today.' Ruth looked up at him as he grinned at her.

'Me?'She looked confused.

'Yes you. Go get changed then were going.' He pointed upstairs.

'Fine.' She passed him her mug as she headed upstairs.

'Would you hurry up?' Jay said to Ruth as he dragged her through town.

'Would you slow down? Where are you taking me?' She pouted at him.

'Somewhere special. So hurry up.' He stopped and turned to face her.

'What? I thought you said you were in a hurry, why stop?'She folded her arms at him.

'Well at this rate we'll be late anyway.' He said sarcastically.

'Well give me a piggy back then.' She grinned at him.

'Come on then, if that will get us there quicker.' He turned around to allow Ruth to climb onto him.

'Ready?'She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

After another five minutes of walking Jay stopped on the edge of a street corner and looked over at the woods. Ruth was confused, where was he taking her? She looked at the woods a large bush covered the gate and a large trees hung over the area while many birds flew around them.

'Come on then.' She climbed down and came in front of him.

'Come where?' She frowned at him.

'There silly.' He pointed towards the woods.

'He didn't give her a chance to reply he just grabbed her hand and dragged her into the woods.

'Jay!'Ruth screamed as she dodged a branch.

'Sorry.' He bit his lip.

After climbing through all the tress and bushes they reached a clearing. A single bench sat in the middle and a large beam of light shone down on it. It was perfect so peaceful and private out of the prying eyes of the people the only presence was the birds. It couldn't be more relaxing, she couldn't believe he had brought her here.

'I use to come here as a kid; when stuff at home was hard. I came here the other day before I went to the station, it helped a lot.' She snapped out of her trance and slipped her heand down to Jay's.

'It's perfect.' He led her over to the bench.

'I know. Lately it's been the only place I can relax.' He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and her head fell to his chest.

A silence fell.

'You can trust me you know.' Ruth said suddenly.

'Why do you say that?'He kissed the top of her head.

'If you have any problems you can tell me.' She looked up at him.

'I don't want to put to much on you.' She touched his cheek.

'Jay listen to me. Your problems are mine.' She stood up and kisses his lips.

'Where you off to?'He tried to pull her back down.

'Well if you haven't noticed the time, I'm working soon.' She raised her eyebrow at him.

'No!'He complained as he followed her away from their private haven.

'Right I'm going to go straight there.' She turned to face him as he closed the gate.

'What? Do you want me to walk you in?'

'No I'm fine, you go home and have a nice day with you Nan and Elham.' She rubbed his arm.

'You sure cus...'She placed her finger on his lips.

'Go home now! I'll see you at seven.' She moved closer and kissed his lips before pulling away and walking off down the street.

'Nan, I'm back.' Jay shouted as he headed through the door.

'Jay!'Elham bolted down the stairs, tears streaking down her face.

'What? What...Calm down?'He grabbed her arms to stop her from babbling.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair.

'He...He came round. Nan tried to stop him, but he pushed her out the way.' Tears began to rolling down her face once again as Jay's heart sank.

'Where's Nan?'His chest became tight at the thought of her being in danger or worse hurt.

'She...she...' She just couldn't speak.

'Elham where's Nan?'He interrupted her as she struggled to talk.

'They took her, there was blood everywhere.' Jay looked confused, she wasn't making any sense.

'They took her where? Who take her?'He rubbed his neck.

'Ruth could you go to recues please.' Adam shouted Ruth in as she stood at reception.

'Yeah.' She flung her stereoscope around her neck and ran after Adam.

When she got inside, the usual recues panic was no-where in sight, there was one patient sat in the last bed and that was it. Why would Adam call her in if she didn't have anything to do? She approached the bed and she knew something was wrong. Adam kept glancing up at her whilst he checked their obs.

'Adam where do you want me?'She bit her lip.

'Ruth!'Ruth's attention was shifted by the patient shouting her name.

She moved closer to see who was shouting her name, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Then she saw her.

'Ana, what happened? Where's Jay?' Ruth felt sick.

The older lady looked a mess both her eyes were black and she had a deep cut to the side of her face. Her tiny figure looked invisible under the bed sheets as she lay still on her back.

'My dear listen to me, get Jay and tell him to stay away from his father.' She gripped Ruth's hand tightly.

'What did he do this to you?' She began to worry about Jay.

'Darling you have a good heart; Jay's father never knew the meaning of that.' She winched slightly.

'What happened? Is Elham ok?'Ruth felt over protective to her surrogate family.

'He came in demanding money, I told him to leave so he pushed me down the stairs. And here I am. Elham fine she's gone to collect my things for me.' She gave Ruth a smile to reassure her.

She was such a nice lady. Ever since Ruth had moved in she had been great, she had made her feel welcome and part of their family. Ruth didn't understand how her own son could hurt her like that. But she knew one thing Jay was not going to let this one slid he would want to kill his father.

Ruth was snapped out of her trance by someone barging into recues.

'Nan what happened?' Jay ran towards the pair as Ruth backed away from the bed side to give the pair some space.

'Jasmide. Calm down.' She said sharply causing him to blush slightly.

'Nan did he do this to you?' She nodded her head.

'I'm going to kill him.' Jay tensed slightly.

Jay's Nan looked towards Ruth as anger built on his face. Ruth took it as her cue as she stepped forward and took his hand.

'Jay?' He turned to look at a concerned Ruth.

'Look after Nan.' He tried to pull away from Ruth.

'No!' She gripped his hand tightly.

'Ruth let go. I need to sort this if the police won't I need to.'

'Please. Come to the staffroom, calm down and then we can talk about this.' She titled her head.

He didn't reply he looked towards his Nan and then nodded.

'Come on then.' She smiled at Ana and then took a reluctant Jay towards the staffroom.

'Jay you need to calm down and listen to me.' Ruth told Jay as he paced the room.

'How can I when he's hurting everyone close to me.' He said in a raised voice.

'Your Nan's ok that's the main thing.' Ruth said as he turned to face her.

'How can you say that she could be dead?' Tears filled Ruth's eyes.

'I'm only trying to help.' She shuffled on her feet.

'Well you're not...It's not your family and what would you know about wanting to protect family anyway. Yours hate you.' He said spitefully.

Ruth was gutted. How dare he, she was only trying to help. She didn't need this, she didn't need him.

'Fine then I'll stay away. If that's what you want.' She held back the tears.

It finally dawned on him about what he had said. She didn't deserve that she was trying to help him. He went to apologize when she turned on her heels and ran slamming the door behind her. Now he had lost the person he was trying to protect.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

'What would you know about wanting to protect your family anyway? Yours hate you.' The words rang in Jay's ears.

What was he thinking? She was trying to help and all he could do was tell her to get stuffed. She hates him now. He slumped back on the sofa he had tried everything; he called her every five minutes, he went round to hers and stood out in the rain for two hours, but nothing. So he thought he could get her to listen at work so he went down to the ED early before her shift started but she didn't arrive and then when she did she hid from him, everyone told him she wasn't in but he knew even though he hadn't seen her. This was Ruth she never missed work. It had been a week and all he could think about was her, when he would visit his Nan he would just sit in the chair and think they barely exchanged two words.

'Jay. Come on you need to get back to work.' Jay's thoughts were interrupted by Elham standing above him with his scrubs in her hands.

'What?' He rubbed his eyes in confusion. Then it dawned on him, he was back at work and for once he couldn't be happier. This was his best chance to talk to Ruth. He jumped up from the sofa grabbed his scrubs and bolted up the stairs for a quick shave, he needed to impress her if she was going to forgive him.

'Good morning sister Batman.' Jay said cheerfully as he bounced up to Tess at reception.

'And why are you so happy? You've been in a bad mood all week. What's changed?' She raised her eyebrow at him.

'Well today I plan to get my girl back.' He smiled at the thought of Ruth.

'Are you sure? You really hurt her.' She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Jay.

'I know but I can't let her go. It's time to woo her.' He grinned at Yes before heading over to cubicles.

It was a busy shift for Jay; he hadn't even seen Ruth to work his magic. But then he saw his chance, he was on his break and so was she, too took a deep breath in and flowed her into the staffroom.

'Hey.' She span around to look at him, her deep blue eyes burning into him.

She gave him a dirty look before turning around and pulling her bag from her locker.

'Ruth? Ruth please will you listen to me.' He puffed his cheeks out as she ignored him.

'Common give me a chance to explain myself.' He approached her as she pulled her food from her bag.

He just stood there waiting for her reply, then she span around t face him.

'You listen to me. All I have tried to do over the last couple of weeks is help you and what I get in return is. Your family hate you.' She said sharply.

'Jay I can't do this anymore. We fall out. We make up. I think we should just stay away from each other. It's for the best.' He knew she meant it by the way she looked, but he wasn't going to give up.

'So are you saying you don't love me?' He came close to her taking her hand.

'Of course I do. But this. Us, isn't going to work.' She took her hand away from his as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'We can. Course we can. Just give it a chance.' He pleaded with her.

She just looked at him, the same look that melted his heart every morning and left him alone.

He was left alone once again. How could she think like that? They were meant to be together. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and hunched over the sink in frustration.

'Alright Jay.' He ignored them, whoever it was didn't matter getting Ruth back was the only thing he could think about right now.

'Jay, you ok mate?' he recognised that voice he turned his head slightly to look at them.

'CHARLIE.' Jay beamed as the old man titled his head to look at him.

'You ok mate?' He raised an eyebrow at him.

'Umm yeah...No not really. I'm a bit confused.' Jay looked dazed as he slumped down into the sofa.

'What's up mate? Do you want me to get Ruth?' He went to make his way over to the door.

'No she's the problem.' Charlie looked confused.

'Listen to me going about my problems you've just been realised from hospital after having heart surgery.' Charlie laughed.

'They realised me this morning I thought I would pop down and see how you lot were. Good job I did now seeing you like this.' He joined Jay on the sofa.

'Funny gramps. Don't you think you should be resting?'

'I'm alright; now tell me what she's done now.' He waved a hand out to Jay for him to continue.

'She hasn't done anything; it's me. My dad he beat me up a couple of weeks back and Ruth convinced me to tell the police, but whilst I was gone he went round to hers and threatened her. I was scared he would come for Nan and my sister so I asked Ruth to move in with us because I didn't want her being alone. Then...' He stopped and rubbed his head.

'Then he came round when me and Ruth were out. He pushed Nan down the stairs. I was so angry and Ruth was trying to calm me down but I just...'He trailed off putting his head in his hands.

'Just what?' Charlie looked confused.

'I told her that her family hate her, and she was only trying to help. Now she can't even look at me.' Charlie looked shocked.

'Have you trued...'Jay cut him off.

'Talking? Yeah done that and calling. But she doesn't want anything to do with me. I tried earlier and she told me that we should stay away from each other.' He bit his lip.

'Give her space. You two always work it out.' He tried to comfort the downtrodden nurse.

'The thing is Charlie I don't know if we will. She said she loves me but she can't keep doing this.' Jay gave a weak smile to Charlie before heading back to work.

'Jay can you go to cubicle two please.' Jay's head rose as Tess pointed him to cubicles.

'Yeah sure.' He puffed out his cheeks and strolled over to the cubicle, pulling back the washed out cubicle curtain to see Ruth treating a young man.

'Oh...Um where do you want me?' He hung back by the curtain.

She looked up at him and passed him the patient's notes. Jay scanned the notes as Ruth began treatment giving her an occasional look.

'Right can you stitch up his leg while I order an x-ray for his arm?' Her voice was stern and she didn't even look at him, he simply nodded and began work as she left.

'Nice looking girl there.' Jay looked up at the patient as he spoke.

'What?'Jay felt defensive over Ruth.

'The doctor. She's fit, don't you think so.' He laughed but Jay just looked at him.

'She gorgeous, but no offence she's out of your league.' Jay tried to push away from trying anything with Ruth.

'Well you never know. Might as well try my luck, nice drink out she'll be like putty in my hands.' He winked at Jay, anger bubbling in Jay's body. No-one talks about Ruth like that.

'You listen to me.' He came close to the guy.

'You stay away from Dr Winters. Or...' He grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him close so no-one would hear.

'Who do you think you are? What you going to do?' The patient pulled away from Jay and the pair glared at each other.

'Try me.' Jay raised his fist.

'What the hell is going on here?'Jay span around to see Tess stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him as his fist hung in the air.

'Tess...I was...'He trailed off not sure what to say at the situation he has been caught in.

'You were just leaving. Now! 'She pointed him to get out; he hung his head in embarrassment and made a swift exit from the cubicle.

As he made for an escape Tess shouted him back, he slowly turned around to face her.

God he was in trouble now.

He bit his bottom lip awaiting her outburst.

'My office please.' He could see the anger building in her face.

He took a deep breath in before looking at Ruth who was watching at reception and walking slowly into her office.

'What the hell do you think you were playing at? Hitting a patient is unacceptable, you need to pull yourself together nurse Faldren and know the difference between right and wrong.' Tess ranted at Jay as he rubbed his forehead.

'I...he was saying stuff about Ruth, I couldn't take it.' He stuttered as Tess rolled her eyes.

'I knew this would happen if I put you pair together. Jay you need to accept that it's over.' He stood up quickly in protest.

'I was only defending her and I won't accept it's over because I love her.' He shouted taking Tess by surprise.

She took a deep breath in to calm herself down and then talked in a softer tone.

'Look I know it's hard but I can't let you act like this. How about you take the rest of the shift off; were not that busy.' He bit his lip but nodded in agreement.

'Thanks Tess.' He said the sadness in his voice obvious.

As he headed out of the office he looked up to see Ruth still stood at reception her eyes fixed on him, he didn't have the energy to win her back right now he needed some space so he just bowed his head and made his way to the staffroom. Once he reached the empty room he couldn't hold in his emotions anymore the tears just started coming and they wouldn't stop he just lent himself on his locker and cried, he didn't realise anyone had entered until he felt a hand on him.

'I'm here'. He turned to see Ruth stood behind him.

'What you doing here?'His voice faltered at the shock of it being her.

'I don't forgive you but you need me right now. With your Nan and everything I need to be here for you.' She bit her lip.

'Really? So were back together?'A large smile graced his lips.

'Oh. I see.' He breathed in deeply to stop the tears falling.

'Look...'she took the time to think before she spoke. It was killing her not being able to hold him and kiss him better but she had to do it, this was the only way it could be. She shuffled closer to him as he lent back on his heels leaning on his locker.

'You go see your Nan, I'll look after Elham. I'll do tea for you lot so you can relax then I'll get back home.' She said in a quieter tone.

'Thanks.' He ran his hand over his face.

'Look I know it's hard right now but it will sort itself out.' She passed him his rucksack.

'If you say so.' He said before leaving.

He thought he had her back for that short period of time and then she dashed his hopes. He just wished that his Nan had some answers; because now she was talking to him he stood a better chance. He hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

'Jasmide like I have told you so many times you need to woo her.' He rolled his eyes at his Nan as she told him the same thing once again.

'Nan I know that, but what do I do?'She sighed at her grandson's lack of imagination.

'You know Ruth better than anyone so you are the only one who can know what to do.' She told him honestly.

'So it needs to be from the heart, something that will show her that she means the world.' It finally made sense to him now he had a plan and he knew what he was going to do, he was almost bouncing on his seat with excitement.

'Finally you get it?'She slapped her hands at him.

'Yeah...I do.' He grinned at her.

'I'll see you later Nan, time to get my plan into action.' He kissed his Nan and ran from her room ready to get Ruth back.

He had to rush through Holby to get to this one shop, the shop that held the key to his and Ruth's happiness. By the time he reached the shopping centre it was seven o'clock he just hoped that it would still be open. As he strode quickly up the stairs he saw the shop assist walking towards the door.

'Thanks god your open.' Jay said suddenly making the girl span around quickly to look at him.

'Well I'm shutting now.' She smiled at Jay as his head dropped in disappointment.

'Can't you just open for a sec, I know what I need.' He pleaded with her using his charm to break her down.

'Well when you say it like that.' She eyed him up as he bit his lip.

'Really?'He said with a grin on his face as she began to unlock the door.

'Yeah.' She turned to face him. 'But on one condition you take me for a drink.' She tilted her head.

'You got a deal then...' He held his hand out to shake.

'Laura. My name's Laura.' She smiled at him.

Jay knew he was going to have to keep her sweet if he was going to get this present and what was one drink. She opened the door for him and he ventured over to the corner of the shop. And there is was, he knew Ruth had wanted this for a while and he hoped that him buying this would show her he cared.

'Beautiful!'He nodded his head as Laura came and stood next to him as he ran his fingers over the mystery gift. His attention was shifted by Laura pulling out a box, he dint know what it was but he recognised her.

Then it clicked.

One weekend he and Ruth had both been off and she had been dragging him through the shops all day as punishment for him making her sit through a world cup match the night before. They had been out from ten at Ruth request so they would avoid all the shoppers and it was now three and she didn't look like she was finished yet. She didn't even like shopping. As they strolled through the centre Jay was trying to distract Ruth by kissing her every second but she wasn't going to give in so she ignored him, when she stopped outside a small vintage shop. He just looked at her as her eyes became fixed on the shop window. Then he remember what he said.

'Ruth what are you looking at?' He turned and looked at the shop.

'Isn't it beautiful?' She walked towards the window.

'What?'He looked confused as he approached her wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

'It doesn't matter, let's get home I know you're bored.' She smiled as he kissed her neck.

'No. If you want to look at this thing then common then.' He kept his arm around her waist as they walked into the shops.

'Can I help?'Jay looked over at the assistant.

'No were ok thanks.' He replied as Ruth walked out of his arms and over to the corner.

'What do you think?'She ran her fingers across it.

'It's perfect for you.' He smiled at her.

A silence fell.

'Well anyway we better go.' She turned to face him.

'What? Aren't you going to get it?'He raised an eyebrow at her.

'No, It's lovely but...'She trailed off as Jay laughed.

'Look I'll buy it for you, spoil you!' He took it from her hands.

'No! I don't want it.' She said sharply taking Jay by surprise.

'Ok!'He puffed out his cheeks and placed the item down. Turning to face her again.

'Sorry.' She said softly taking his hand as he looked away from her.

'Baby I'm sorry I just want to go home and cuddle up with you on the sofa.' She smiled at him as he turned to look at her again.

'I suppose I can forgive you if you're going to make it up to me.' He whispered at her.

'Good.' She pouted at him as he came close to her shaking his arm around her waist his breath prickling her slender neck.

'As long as we can get Indian.' He whispered into her ear as she laughed at her.

'Fine.' She pulled away from him and took his hand.

'Right miss let's get you home.' Jay said cheekily as they left the shop.

'Sir, Sir?'Jay was snapped out of his trance as Laura shouted at him.

'Yeah sorry.' He smiled at her.

'Well you pay for this, and then you can take me for a drink.' She winked at him as they walked over to the counter.

'And then she told me to leave, I couldn't help but laugh.' The pair laughed as they downed their third drink. Jay look at his watch it was nine, maybe he should start making tracks if he wanted to get to see Ruth.

'Look...'He went to say bye when she interrupted him.

'Who's the present for? Is it for that girl?' She brought her wine to her mouth.

'Yeah. It's kind of a I'm sorry present.' He chuckled.

'Oh. Well how about another drink?' She slurred her words as the alcohol took effect.

'Umm...'the temptation was too much, he nodded in agreement.

'Another round please.' Laura slammed down a crisp ten pound onto the bar.

Five pints in and twelve pound down Jay and aura stumbled out from the pub. For some reason Laura had been getting closer and closer to him during the night, but he was too drunk to do anything about it. As the bitter wind hit his face Jay dug his hands deep into his pockets and turned his attention to a giggling Laura.

'Do you want me to call a cab for you?' He pulled out his mobile.

'Yes please. 'She slurred as she swayed on the spot.

Jay turned to his phone but just as he dialled in the numbers Laura began to throw up, he hung up the phone and ran to her.

'One, two many I think.' He chuckled as she wiped her hand over her mouth.

She nodded.

'How about you come back to mine sleep it off, I can't let you go home alone like this.' She looked up in surprise at him.

'What about your girlfriend?'He looked up at the sky in frustration he had completely forgotten about Ruth.

'She'll be long gone by now. I'll talk to her tomorrow.' He took her arm and pulled her up to look at him.

'Thanks Jay.' She smiled at him.

'God where's Jay?'Elham complained as her and Ruth sat on the sofa watching Eastenders.

'He said he would be with your Nan.' She gave a weak smile before looking up at the clock.

She was getting worried now he had been gone ages with not even a call. She just hoped nothing had happened to him.

'Maybe we should call him.' Elham stood up to get the phone.

'Umm...'Ruth stopped as she heard the door click open.

She stood up and made her way through to the landing as she heard Jay enter.

'Jay is that you?'Ruth opened the door and looked up at Jay and a mystery woman entering the house.

'Oh my god Ruth.' He looked between Ruth and Laura not sure what to say.

'I was worried but I don't know why it seems you have your hands full.' Ruth tried to hold back the tears.

'It's not how it looks please let me explain.' He pleaded with her as she grabbed her bag from the side and began to look for her coat.

'It's ok I get it. Let me get my coat and then you can be alone.' She tried to brush it off but Jay knew it was hurting her.

'Ruth?'He followed her up the stairs and into his bed room.

'I'm going let me get my coat from your bed and I'll be gone.' She tried to be quick so she could get away from him.

'Ruth please.' Jay flung his arms in the air.

'Jay will you please just let me get my things and then I can get out of here.' She grabbed her coat and turned to leave as Jay moved in front of her.

'Just stop for a sec.' He held her arms.

'No I need to go.' She pushed him away from her and darted towards the closed door. Jay had given up trying to cool her down and he was now sat on the end of the bed. Ruth gave a quick glance back to him and then went to open the door.

'Jay. 'His head rose as she shook the door handle.

'Yeah.' He stood up.

'Were locked in.' her voice was full of rage as she glared at Jay, a smiled gracing his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

'Were locked in.' She repeated as she tried the door again.

'Well isn't that a shame.' He grinned.

'We need to get out of here.' She glared at him as he sat down on the bed.

'I'm in no hurry.' She huffed at him.

'Well I am, I want to get out of here.' She said sharply as he flopped back on his bed.

Ruth stood at the door for another ten minutes, shouting at Elham to unlock the door but there was no sigh she was going to open it. She had given up so she slumped down onto the floor leaning her head against his door; Jay sat up and looked at Ruth. She looked like she had given up fighting and this would be his best chance to talk to her.

'Given up?' He walked towards her.

She didn't reply she just turned her head away from him and rolled her eyes determined not to have any contact with him.

'Well you might not be in the mood to talk but I am.' He sat down next to her.

'Look I know you don't want to hear this again but what you just saw wasn't how it looked Laura needed a place to stay and I couldn't let her go home alone in that state.' Her head span round to look at Jay taking him by surprise.

'So you were going to be the perfect gentlemen, let the slapper that you just met sleep in your bed whilst you slept on your sofa. How kind.' She said sharply as he puffed out his cheeks.

'Give me a chance yeah.' Ruth rolled her eyes.

'I met her at that shop the one where you feel in love with that thing, she was closing up and she said she would only open if I took her for a drink. So I do, she had one too many and I couldn't let her go home like that so I said she could sleep on my sofa. Do you think I would ever sleep with another girl? I'm to in love with you.' Tears filed Ruth's eyes.

'I...Why was you there?'Ruth looked confused as Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

'I was getting this.' Ruth's faced paled as she looked down at the sparkling diamond necklace that Jay was holding.

'Oh my god. You remembered.' He nodded as she took the necklace in her hand.

'I know that you liked it. I remembered you saying it reminded you of your mum.' He bit his lip as Ruth ran her fingers across the crisp diamond edges.

'Thank you.' Her voice was soft as Jay took her free hand and gripped it tightly.

'There's something else I want to give you.' Roth looked confused as Jay stood up and made his way to his desk draws.

'What?'She followed him.

He took a deep breath in and turned to face Ruth his hands behind his back.

'Will you...Will...You. 'Ruth laughed at him as she didn't have a clue what he was on about.

'Jay spit it out.' Ruth shook head.

'Ok. Will you marry me?' He lent down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring the look on Ruth's face priceless as he waited her response.

She was stunned, she couldn't believe that Jay was asking her; never in a million years did she expect this. Her mouth hung open as he stared at her waiting for her to answer the most important question he had never asked her.

'Umm...Yeah, yeah I will.' He beamed as he jumped up and looked at her.

'Really?'She nodded.

'I...Come here. 'He took her hand and slipped on the rig before grabbing her around the waist and hugging her tightly.

He pulled away after a while and looked at her as hot tears poured down her face.

'Hey you. What's up? I'm not that bad.' He kissed away some of her tears.

'I'm sorry. It's not you; I can't believe we nearly left each other.' He laughed at her as she nuzzled into his chest.

That's why I love you.' He kissed her forehead before pulling away from her and crashing his lips against hers.

Ruth pulled away first, the smile on Jay's face making her bogy tingle. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

'I'm sorry.' Ruth said suddenly taking Jay by surprise.

'What for Mrs Faldren?'He chuckled earning himself a whack to the chest.

'I'm being serious you. I'm sorry for the way I acted about the whole family thing, I over reacted about it.' She led him to sit on the edge of the bed.

'No I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it. Anyway when you're Mrs Faldren you'll have a whole new family. You'll be my family.' He grinned at her.

'I suppose I will. How weird is that?'She pouts at him.

'You know what I'm so happy right now.' He stood up and removed his jacket.

'Me too I think us getting married will be a whole new start.' Ruth sounded optimistic as Jay moved to the door to see if it was open.

Well Yes I'm pleased about that but right now I'm pleased about the fact that I have my girlfriend alone.' He winked at her as she smiled at him.

'I suppose you do.' She said seductively as he approached her again.

Jay came close to Ruth as she eyed him up; the urge to kiss her came to much so he pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her passionately her arms snaked around his neck as they both lost themselves in the kiss. Jay pulled away first and looked down at Ruth as she kissed his neck.

'I think that you need to get rid of this top Mrs Faldren to be.' He winked at her before whipping of her top and kissing her across her collar bone.

Ruth's eyes flew open as she felt a cold hand resting on her thigh; she turned over to see a beaming Jay looking at her.

'Hey.' Her voice was horse.

'Hey. You ok?' She rolled over to look at him.

'Yeah I couldn't be better.' She pushed the duvet up to their necks as Jay wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'Good because I feel the same.' He stroked her hair as she ran her hand down his bare chest.

The pair just lay there for a good half an hour just enjoying each other's company, and enjoying the contact that they were sharing. Ruth knew that people were going to ask questions about their engagement but she didn't care, all she could think about was the fact her and Jay were going to be husband and wife. And nothing right now could shake this great feeling.

'Right do you fancy a coffee?' She was snapped out of her thoughts by Jay talking to her.

'Umm...Yes please.' She smiled at him.

'Alright then let me go and get it.' He kissed Ruth before climbing out of bed, Ruth turned to look at him as he moved around the bed completely naked.

'Urg Jay put some clothes on.' She looked away as he chuckled.

'You weren't complaining last night.' He winked as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at him.

'Yes because I've seen it all before but your sister may have a heart attack.' She laughed.

'Well of course I'm going to put something on to go down the, but like you said you've seen it all. Why wear clothes in front of you.' He winked before grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on.

'I suppose its ok.' She poked her tongue out cheekily at him.

'Good because I like walking around naked.' He said proudly making Ruth laugh.

'Vain.' She mumbled.

'I heard that.' He span around to look at her.

'What?'She looked innocent as she sat up in bed.

'Nothing. Let me those coffees.' He made his way towards the door.

As he grabbed the handle and turned it he noticed that it wasn't opening then the memories from last night came back to him. When him and Ruth had headed upstairs Elham had sent him a text saying she would lock them in so they would have time to sort stuff out. But she still hadn't unlocked it.

'Jay what an earth are you doing?'Ruth frowned at him.

He smiled at her hoping she would take the news well

'Elham she hasn't unlocked the door.' He bit his lip as Ruth's face turned to pure horror.

'Jay I really hope you joking I have work in a bit.' She sounded irritated as Jay rubbed the back of his neck.

'Babe I'm sorry. Let me just call her.' He passed her one of his t-shirts before grabbing his mobile and calling Elham.

After ten calls to Elham, Jay placed his phone down on the bed and turned to face a frustrated Ruth.

'She must have gone to school.' He sighed.

'Your joking haven't you got a spare key, cant you climb out the window?' She pointed in the direction of the window.

'No, No I can't. Common Ruth cant we just call in say were both sick.' She glared at him.

'No we can't. Well if you're going to stay up here like an idiot I'll have to go out the window.' She flung her arms out in frustration before heading over to the window.

'What?'I don't think so.' He shouted as Ruth pushed the window open and began to climb out.

'No!'He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the room.

'Jay we have work.' Ruth complained as Jay slammed the window shut.

'Yes we do but I'm not sure they would want you there as a patient.' Ruth glared at him.

'But...'She went to answer back.

'You listen to me, we'll have to wait for Elham to come back and that's the end of it.' He stood firm as Ruth folded her arms and looked away from him.

After a couple of minute of complaining Ruth finally stopped and joined Jay back in bed. They had been locked in for nearly half the day and not a word from Elham, but they didn't care they had enjoyed it they'd been talking about their life's and shared future dreams.

'Alright then what about your type of man?'He stuck his tongue out at her.

'To be honest it wasn't you, I was always attracted to the professional, intelligent and confident type.'

'And we all know who that is Jordan.' He smirked earning himself a whack the chest.

'Well I'm supposing I wasn't your type.' She eyed him up.

'Well if were both being honest I thought you were annoying, boring and a control freak, so no you weren't.' Ruth laughed.

'So who was?'She raised an eyebrow at him.

'Well...Polly.' He mumbled.

'I knew it. You know that even though you might not be my type, I love you more than anything.' She said honestly as Jay leaned forward and caught her in a passionate embrace.

'I love you to.' He lent his forehead on hers/

Just as Ruth went to kiss him again Elham burst through the door breathing heavily.

'I'm so sorry.' She panted as Ruth and Jay laughed.

'What?'She looked confused as the pair stopped laughing and looked at her again.

'Don't be sorry you got us back together.' Jay beamed as Ruth showed Elham her, ring the expression on her face priceless as the pair smiled back at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

'No!' Ruth said bluntly as Jay stood in front of her after just asking if he could tell Big Mac and Noel about their engagement.

'Why not?' He questioned as Ruth puffed out her cheeks.

'Because you tell those two then they tell Jeff, who will tell Dixie and Polly, who will tell Zoe, who will tell Tess, who will Tell Charlie and Adam, who will tell Mr Jordan and then everyone will know.' Jay laughed at Ruth.

'That's not everyone what about Lenny and Yuki?'He continued to laugh.

'Jay you know what I mean so stop playing around.' Ruth said sharply.

'You're over reacting in my opinion and what's the big deal if everyone knows anyway?'He frowned at her.

'Because I don't want to make a fuss about it ok?'Jay rolled his eyes.

'No it's not ok I want to tell everyone that I'm marrying the most annoying, workaholic, control freak...'He looked at Ruth as she rolled her eyes before continuing. 'Beautiful, smart, amazing women ever.' He grinned at her.

'Please just for a bit longer.' She titled her head at him.

'Fine. But after that I'm going to stand on the reception desk and tell everyone.' He puffed out his chest.

'Whatever. Now come here and give me a hug.' Ruth held her arms open.

Jay approached her wrapping his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed there for a few minutes before Ruth pulled her head away and looked up at Jay as he played with her hair.

'We better get back.' Jay sighed deeply.

'I completely forgot we were at work.' Ruth laughed at him.

'Am I that much of a distraction?'Ruth pouted at him.

'Yes.' Jay grinned at her as she walked towards her locker.

'Well I better stay away from you nurse Faldren.' Jay approached her as she went to leave the staffroom.

'What without a goodbye kiss, it's almost criminal if you don't give a goodbye kiss.' Ruth laughed before leaning up and giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

'I think you've got away with that now Dr Winters.' Jay said cheekily.

'Good. But I have work so I'm off.' She smiled at him before disappearing out of the door.

The shift went slow for Jay after extending his break to another ten minutes Tess had assigned him to cubicles. And boy was he bored. As weird as it sounded he wanted something to happen so he would be needed in recues, because the most exciting thing that had happened this shift was a child with a pencil stuck in his nose. Just as he wandered over to reception to chat to Noel he caught a glimpse of Ruth working in recues he couldn't help but smile, she loved a challenge.

'Alright mate.' Jay turned his attention to Noel.

'Yeah mate just bored.' Noel laughed as Jay lent himself on the desk.

'Well you only have...'Noel looked up at the clock.

'Two hours left.' Jay groaned at the thought of two more hours in this place.

'Well if you're not busy can you take this to recues and give it to Jordan?'Noel passed Jay a brown package.

Jay accepted the package and made his way through to recues, pleased he had a chance to see Ruth.

'Hey, Mr Jordan Noel told me to give you this.' Nick and Ruth looked up at Jay.

'What is it?'He eyed up the package.

'He didn't say he just told me to bring it through.' Jordan signalled to Jay to open it.

As Jay's hands ran across the top of the package the paper rippled open, Jay unsealed the last of the package and then a large flush of deep black powder came out, Jay's hands sprung away from it as he flung it away from him. The whole of recues stopped and looked as more powder leaked into the air.

'What the hell was that?' Jay's eyes were fixed on the package as Jordan and Ruth had similar looks of disbelief and confusion.

'Jay stay away from that we need to call Henry and get him to cordon of the area until the inspection team can get here.' Jordan removed his gloves and moved towards the phone.

'What? What's in there?' Jay stuttered slightly as he backed away from the package moving closer to Ruth.

'It could be anything; we don't want to risk contaminating the whole department.' Jordan placed the phone down and walked back over to Ruth and Jay

'You have to be joking me, this is a joke right.' Jay looked at Ruth and Nick for an answer.

'Jay calm down, we need to stay calm for the patient and wait for the result.' Ruth tried to calm him down as he began to panic.

'What if?' He went to speak but Ruth moved closer to him and took his hand reassuring him that it would be ok.

After a full five minutes of Ruth's reassurance Jay finally calmed down and began to think more rationally. At first he couldn't believe that he had brought a dangerous powder into a room that the women he loved the most in the whole world was in, and by that he was risking her life. He was taken from his trance by nick sending a sample off and a plastic sheet being placed around the door, it felt so unreal Jay could see the rest of the staff looking in as the containment team worked to secure the area. He could see Noel, Big Mac, Kirsty and Lenny leaving the building as the fire service entered.

'When can we get out?'Jay span around to see Ruth close to tears.

'Aww come here baby, I'm so sorry.' He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as she nuzzled into his chest seeking the comfort she got from being so close to him. All Jordan could do was watch as the young couple comforted each other, wishing he had Zoe to hold.

'Right have you two felt any sickness or dizziness?'Ruth pulled her head away from Jay's chest and looked at Jordan.

'I'm good, but we haven't been in long so you never know.' She looked up at Jay as he stroked her hair.

'I feel fine to.' Jay nodded at Nick.

'That's good. Let's hope it's nothing serious and just some sick joke.' Jordan turned and walked back over to the door where the team were working.

'I'm scared.' Ruth looked up to Jay.

'Look I'm here and I promise to protect you no matter what. Just like I'll do when we declare our vows.' He lent down and kissed her soft lips still holding her close.

Nicks head span around quickly as the words slipped from Jay's lips.' Did I just hear correct?' Jay bit his lip as Nick looked at the pair.

'What?' Jay tried to pretend like he dint know what he was on about.

'You're getting married?'Nick eyed up the pair as they separated and Ruth slipped her hand down to Jay's and held it tightly.

'Umm...I suppose we are.' Jay smiled as Ruth blushed.

Ruth and Jay looked for his response. 'Congratulations, its great news.' He smiled at the pair.

'Thanks.' Ruth squeezed Jay's hand.

'So when are you getting?'Jay looked down at Ruth and waited for her to give him the go ahead. She gave him a weak smile and he turned back to Nick.

'Well tonight after the shift. We wanted it to just be us two, not make a big deal.' Nick looked shocked at Jay's confession.' Well Ruth wanted to not make a big deal about it, I want to tell everyone have the whole department there. But you know what she's like.' Ruth poked Jay in the ribs as Nick laughed.

'Well I'm pleased for you.' Nick smiled at Ruth.

'Thank you. It means a lot.' Ruth walked over to the patient that her and Nick had been treating before the accident.

Jay couldn't shake the feeling; he had it in the back of his head the whole time he watched Ruth talk to the patient. Her sparkling blue eyes blinking as she spoke and that perfect smile, he just loved to see it. What if he didn't see it again? They could be stuck in a room with a really serious poison and there was no-where to run. He looked up again as Ruth spoke to him.' Jay? Can you pass me some more morphine?' Ruth frowned at Jay as he walked towards her.

'Yeah, yeah. Sorry.' He looked at Ruth as her eyes blurred over and her face paled a complete contrast to just minutes ago.

'Ruth?' He touched her arm.

He didn't get a response, his girlfriend's fail body collapsed away from his hands as she slipped to the floor banging her head on the bed rail on the way. And all he could do was watch and then he clicked back into nurse mood and shouted Nick.

'Ruth? Mr Jordan I need you.' Jay shouted as Nick ran over to them.

All Jay could do was shake Ruth as she lay unconscious. The thought of losing Ruth suddenly becoming real.


End file.
